


Out The WIndow Freedom Did Leap

by TheLiteralOnes



Series: Out The Window Freedom Did Leap [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiteralOnes/pseuds/TheLiteralOnes
Summary: Henry Bowers is much older, at Juniper Hills Asylum, when he gains a few allies and visitors in the process. How will he treat his new guests?
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Original Character(s), Henry Bowers/Reader
Series: Out The Window Freedom Did Leap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688938
Kudos: 7





	Out The WIndow Freedom Did Leap

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written by my twin! As we share an account, we will note who wrote what! Connor wrote this one for me.This is her first time ever publishing her own work. Take it easy, y'all.

Juniper Hill Asylum was not so much a place one would wish to be, much less so in a thunderous downpour. Henry Bowers, on the other hand, rather enjoyed the uproar in the skies. It felt soothing; the hair raising thunder and fear of death inducing bolts of light. Light that could kill. 

Kill.

That was the one word that hung in his mind. He wanted to kill those kids... the ‘Losers’. He hated them with a passion, one that grew Ever the slightest each day. His mind drifted from the thought, back to the raindrops on the pane. The metronomic numbing of the waters’ drum, lulled him into a minute state of calm. The small rivers that fell down the glass were a temporary fix, though that fire would never be doused. As long as those Losers were still breathing, he hungered for their demise. 

Henry was given his last meal for the night, then he was taken back to his room. Less of a cell with a bit of comfort. Somewhat homily if one were to forget their reason for being. Juniper Hill has its ups and downs. The man sat in silence, what with a few mutters to himself, speaking incoherently of incessant violence and other disturbances. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a tap on the window. He jumped in surprise, though unafraid as he had been. Henry crept closer to the window, cheek pressed clean to the glass. 

Down below, he could see a person’s face, peering up just below the brick lining. Gliding just beyond the two of them, waltzed a red balloon. The one symbol he saw familiarity in. It felt like home. The feeling of death, murdering his father in ecstasy of the crime, failing to kill the Losers...   
the thoughts can rushing back, followed by the blazing rage that wrought havoc in his core. He used that rage, breaking the hinges on the window. There wasn’t much silence to it, but who cared this time of night? Most were eager to get home or sleep. The slumber was of least priority to Bowers as he had a visitor in his midst. He lifted the anxious young man over the edge of the wall, and dropped him so that he slid towards the door with a silent thud. 

The man let out a slight yelp, frustrating Henry. He moved over to the boyish young fool, cupping a hand over his face, and the other was firmly rested on the back of his head. He could kill this kid if he wanted to, but.. the balloon. It meant something. Something that he couldn’t pinpoint immediately. Before he released the man’s face, he released his head, moving the free hand so that his index finger swayed in a back and forth rhythm. 

“I wouldn’t make any sounds. You aren’t supposed t’be in here, are ya?” Releasing the man’s maw, he shuddered and lurched a few words with fear in every note. 

“I- was s-sent here by.... two clowns! Yeah! Two clowns sent me to help you get out... They said you were important ... that the losers-“ he was cut off at the abrupt slap of Bower’s hand back over his face. 

“Hey there.. now you said ‘Losers’, didn’t you? I got a beef with those little shits, and if you are useful to me.. maybe I won’t kill you like I do them, deal?” He relinquished the hand once more, giving the trembling young man a chance to speak. I-I’m Kacen... I was -s-s ent here to tell you that the c-clowns want the k-Kids called the Losers dead.” Kacen swallowed hard. He just gave his name to this sociopath, and he doesn’t even know who this man is! Kacen proceeded to glare at the other man, pleading so that he could be spared. In compliance, Bowers released him. Kacen felt as though the man knew what he was thinking. He didn’t dare question him, however. Instead, He gently stood up, and moved back to the window, the older man watching his every move.

When the opportune moment was realized Kacen dove for the window. He instantly regretted this decision, just as much if not more than he did coming here. Bowers was on him in a blink, pinning him to the mattress, brandishing a shank fashioned from a plastic eating utensil. He held it close to his throat, just above his apple. 

“Shhh.. hhhhyeah, you stay still, just like that. I know where your bleeder is, and if you do much as try and give me hell again.. kkkkshhhhhink!” He motioned the blade to his own throat, keeping Kacen pinned by the other. His vision blackened around the edges. One would be panicked about this, if they were an average being. Kacen, not so much normal as others thought, seemed aroused by the hand wrung around his thick neck. He could feel a knee between his thighs, rubbing and causing friction in his core. He was close to a climax, blacking out at any moment, when Henry released his grip on the man. 

Kacen groaned as his sight returned slowly. He could feel the bruising on his neck beginning to swell, as the particles dissipated from his vision. Bowers grinned almost demonically. He grabbed the man by his shoulders, hoisting him into view. “You getting off on this, you little fairy boy?” He leaned back to view his knee, and the valley between Kacen’s thighs. Sweat and moisture built up between them, but where was the tent in his pants? Henry grew confused at the man’s lack thereof, but shook it off as though he was short of his pride. “Whatever, now I need someone to play with,” he sang in a rhythmic tune. 

He shoved the shorter man down onto his back, his head nearly banging the rail as he landed. Bowers picked up the blade that had slipped away momentarily, brandishing it in awe of his craftsmanship. He sighed, sitting still momentarily. This wasn’t something Bowers was known for, as he would often get in trouble with the guards for his pig headed nature. He then threw the blade across the floor, grasping the young man by his waist, and slipping his pants to his knees. His face turned to utter confusion. This man, he had a female organ instead of male? What was this “person” trying to pull with him???

Kacen looked up from closed lids, seeing the confused visage on Bower’s face. He shuddered and spoke almost too subtle to notice. “You see... I-I am a g-guy.. just not in a c-c-conventional sense!” He closed his eyes again once Henry met his gaze. The older man scoffed and tossed Kacen’s ripped shorts across the floor. 

“Eh, what the fuck ever, right? I don’t care what you got goin down there, it works for me. I just want to have my piece before they do!” Bowers lifted the man’s legs midways, before his weight distribution prevented him from going any farther. The unnerved Bowers spread him apart, two fingers pinched each lip open to view the soft, moist flesh inside. He guffawed almost silently, biting his lip and glancing up and Kacen, who’s eyes were still clamped shut. Henry Bowers was displeased with the overly shy guy act. He slapped one of Kacen’s thighs, leaving a red welt in his large hand’s wake. 

“Hey! Fucking look at me, you little shit!” He grasped his hand over Kacen’s face, fingers pinching his cheeks together almost completely. “Did I say to close your eyes, flower boy!? Fucking look at me when I fuck you up, do you understand what the fuck I’m saying??!”  
Kacen whimpered, he realized he was in a deep pit, as he saw Bowers pulled his pants below his scrotum. He grinned fiendishly, as he aimed his length headlong towards Kacen’s entrance. 

“Open wiiide sweetheart!” Sweetheart. That was a nickname The oldest clown mister had given him. He cared very much for the young man, but he began to question that, feeling the stinging pain of Bowers entering his guts with force. He winced in pain, having felt nothing in regards to pain like this. He clawed at the older man, his thighs covered with rake marks from the desperate little man beneath him. The grotesque psychotic male looked down to see his bloody work. Not much to look at, as the young man was probably used. It didn’t matter to Henry. He thrust his member into Kacen with a repetitive force. His body burned with pain, but there was something else entirely. There was pleasure? Kacen was confused at his body, and its sudden betrayal. He grasped onto the older fiend, bringing more fury into his thrusting motion. He leaned down over Kacen, seeing the immeasurable fear in hazel eyes. The windows to a persons’ soul. Though the windows here seemed shattered, they were holding strong, and this experience was life changing.

Little did Bowers know, he had an audience in the shadows. The two monsters glared with eyes of fire. They observed the forced courtship between Henry and their little friend. They knew of this occurrence before it ever began, and they knew how it would end. Bowers’ thrusts were angry and full of so much hatred and frustration. Kacen, as fucked up as it seemed, almost felt as though the man was in need of a treatment such as this. He glanced over to the shadowed corner, catching the glance of the monsters that lay in wait. He felt an overwhelming sense of safety... an utter arousal. 

Kacen gripped onto Bowers hips, much tighter than before, gritting his teeth and spitting words that seemed alien to him into Bowers ears. “Harder..pleaase.” Kacen panted harder as Bowers honored his request. He rammed his manhood into the younger man’s core. Kacen heeded his physical request, and spread his legs further apart, to give the man more leeway. Kacen began to feel a burn in his gut much more prominent than before. He pleaded though half lidded eyes, and begged for release. Bowers relented a final thrust, spilling his warm essence inside of his being. He smirked at his work, admiring the seed that spilled into the crevices of Kacen’s bottom, and the sheets it was rested upon. 

“Well, you certainly are a work of art now, Kacen! I’m impressed. You took me on and you liked it. If only more people thought of me this way! Well, fuck that. Anyway, there’s a little token to remember me by.” Kacen chuckled anxiously, regret rippled in its wake. 

“Well, yeah.. I mean that was fun right? I have to go now, but I was sent here to tell you that there would be something to look forward to soon... freedom I think.”  
Freedom. Freedom was exactly the thing he looked for. The one thing he craved more than the food on his meal tray. He grinned at Kacen, looking towards the window, and helped the shook up Kacen to his feet. Kacen scuttled over time his pants with fluids that seemed to drip to the floor as he stepped. He closed his legs in embarrassment, and attempted to pull his pants up fast, regardless of which leg went where.

“Hey, maybe I will see you again, carrot top, and we can have a lot more encounters like this one.” Grinned, and licked his lips with a wolfish glare. His eyes, as empty as they seemed, were now full of what looked to be hope, and determination. To kill the kid no doubt, for freedom, absolutely. But would he see him again? Time would be the one to determine such things. 

Bowers held the window open for Kacen to climb out. He did so with finesse that even impressed the older man. He felt a spark in his chest. Was it admiration, or did it feel more like the hunger he felt when he had first began the charade with a Kacen? Either way, the killer watched as the younger man rushed off past the line, guards now in his wake. Bowers exhaled. Never had he felt so alive.. well, there was that one time, but we’ll leave it to the future to determine whether that tale is ever told...

**Author's Note:**

> This Henry Bowers is from IT Chapter Two. He is not underage.


End file.
